heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity (Multiverse)
The Omniverse, The Living Sentience of the Cosmos | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = "Employs" Galactus the Lifebringer | Relatives = Infinity (sister-self); Galactus ("brother") | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = Incalculable | Weight = Incalculable | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = with Stars | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cosmic Being | Education = | Origin = Abstract Entity embodying the Multiverse | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Kevin Maguire | First = Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 2001 | Overview = Every universe in the Multiverse manifests itself as an anthropomorphic being called Eternity. The combination of the countless Eternities of individual universes form a multiversal iteration of Eternity. | HistoryText = Eternity was the embodiment of the Seventh Cosmos and sixth Multiverse alongside Infinity, with whom he is one. However, following the destruction and restoration of the Multiverse, Eternity became the embodiment of the Eighth Cosmos and seventh Multiverse. Left weak after his death and resurrection, Eternity was chained up by the First Firmament, the first universe to ever exist. It had been watching from the void as the Multiverse passed through each renewal cycle in the hopes that one day it would reclaim his place as everything that is. To accomplish its mission, the First Firmament sent its Aspirants to destroy Eternity from the inside out. When the Ultimates set out to exit the Multiverse in order to assess the damage time-travel had caused to it, Eternity asked Galactus to stop them. After returning the Ultimates to Earth, thinking Eternity simply didn't want their minds to bear the full scope of witnessing reality from outside, Galactus was made the sole confidant of Eternity's new and unusual restriction, and was tasked with finding the being responsible for it. Galactus gathered Ego-Prime, Psi-Hawk, the Infinaut, and the ghost of the Shaper of Worlds to form the Eternity Watch in order to help Eternity. The Eternity Watch subsequently confronted Logos and the First Firmament's Aspirants in the Superflow. At the same time, the Maker foolishly used the High Evolutionary's technology to bring down the Superflow in an attempt to unify the Multiverse into a single reality and strengthen Eternity. When this process proved to be counterproductive and actually began to damage Eternity even further, Galactus had the ghost of the Shaper of Worlds teleport the Ultimates to the High Evolutionary's Counter-Earth. With the help of another group of Ultimates brought back to life by the Maker, who subsequently rebelled against him, Galactus' Ultimates managed to reverse the damage caused to the Superflow and restored the Multiverse to its normal state. Galactus and the Eternity Watch subsequently resumed their confrontation against the agents of the First Firmament. With the help of Black Panther's ascended astral form and the rebirthed Celestials, the Eternity Watch defeated the Aspirants and Logos. The First Firmament was also defeated, when Eternity summoned the past incarnations of the Multiverse to his aid, the Ultimate Ultimates. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}